


blanket forts and cuddles

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Sleepality fluff





	blanket forts and cuddles

Patton wasn’t feeling like his usual happy self.

When he told Remy this, his boyfriend instantly had an idea of how to fix this.

“Okay. Babe, give me ten minutes downstairs because I know exactly how to make you feel better.”

The moral side couldn’t even make a guess as to what this idea could be, but he trusted his boyfriend.

Remy recruited the rest of the sides in this plan, even though they didn’t really have to do anything whatsoever.

Anyway, Remy got the cosiest blankets out along with some fairy lights and a lot of cushions.

Then it was time to get busy.

........

Patton heard a knock at his door and was half tempted just to stay curled up with his cat hoodie on lying on the bed.

“Babe, I know you’re in there. It’s just me.”

The moral side still felt like staying where he was, but also didn’t want to upset his boyfriend.

“Okay, I’m coming.”

Patton opened the door, curiosity slowly starting to take over as Remy gently pulls him out of the room and down the stairs.

The confusion faded into shock and surprise at the sight that awaited in the living room of the mindscape.

A full blown blanket fort, stuffed with pillows and cushions and fairy lights hung up.

“Did you do this....for me?”

“Of course. I thought it would make you feel better.”

Patton smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Wanna cuddle?”

“You bet.”

If they happened to spend the rest of the day inside the blanket fort cuddling, it was totally worth it.


End file.
